Left or Right
by whenjenn
Summary: Discouraged, Eragon can no longer face the burden of war alone with Saphira. He needs someone else to stand by him, but is it the girl on his left, or the girl on his right. Does he continue pursuing or choose the easy way out.LOVE TRIANGLE.T for language


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

A/N: First Inheritance Cycle fic…be nice, please? Set after Brisingr. The POV will be mainly third person omniscient. Please tell me if it's confusing.

**Left or Right**

**Chapter 1**

Eragon

He sat on a stone in a secluded area of the Varden. He was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted; the war was taking its toll. Hit by a wave of nostalgia, he remembered the days of his childhood – days where he and Roran had time to work, talk, laugh, and have fun together.

_And you didn't have any problems with girls_. Sighing, Eragon wished that for just once, the little voice inside his head would shut up. He didn't have enough energy to think of a comment back; in truth, he didn't have much energy to do much.

He wasn't tired. He was sick. He was sick of his life – sick of his duty, sick of the war, sick of death, sick of his feelings. He was sick of everything and everyone with the exception of Saphira. She chose him with faith, and for him to end his own life would be unfair to her. For her and the posterity of dragons, he would go on suffering. He would sacrifice his wishes to save the dragons. He laughed bitterly to himself. That's all he ever did – sacrifice. He had to sacrifice his whole life because he picked up a dragon egg and became the hope of Alagaësia.

With those last thoughts, he fell into a pitiful sleep, not bothering to remove any barriers from his mind, keeping everyone out, including his dragon.

Saphira

She was worried. Deathly afraid, actually, and dragons were NEVER scared, but she was. She feared for her Rider. He had gone through so much, but in the end, he was always met with pain. There was no exception. He loved his uncle; he got to know that he caused his uncle's death. He traveled with a storyteller; he got to see someone sacrifice life for him. He found a brother; he got betrayed. He found a girl; he got rejected. He found another master; he got another name to add to his losses. He saved his cousin's fiancée; he got a constant reminder of love. Garrow, Brom, Murtagh, Arya, Roran and Katrina. Could her Rider find no solace? Was fate really that cruel to both of them?

She was the last female dragon. The line of the dragons depended on her. Yet, she was not going to mate with that _thing_, and she was definitely not going to mate with that _traitor_. The last egg needed to hatch, but with her luck so far, it was going to hatch for Galbatorix.

But now was not the time to worry about such things. If she couldn't get her Rider out of his slump, there would be no need to worry about such things. Both of them would pass into the void, into a better place. No, she had to think optimistically; she had to help her Rider.

_Little One_, she tried, but she was met with a thick metal wall. Try as she could, she could not contact her Rider. Was he so depressed that he wouldn't even acknowledge her as part of him? She sighed to herself. Her Rider needed help, and if she couldn't give it to him, there was no chance that anyone else could.

_Except her._ No, she could not go to that elf for help, not when he was like this. She knew that every time he was around her he felt love, admiration, and happiness, but he also felt pain. A lot of it. Arya's words at the Blood-Oath Celebration had hurt him deeply, but he, like herself, was stubborn. Saphira knew that her Rider would not give up, that the love was true. _If only Arya could see that…_

Back to Arya. That elf had given her Rider so much trouble, yet, she couldn't help but to love and trust her. She was a good acquaintance and a good friend to Eragon. The one thing she didn't like about the elf, however, was her denial of feelings. That damn stoic elf had feelings. Both of them knew it, but she refused to admit it. She had a feeling that even though Eragon would be persistent in his love, sooner or later, he would pursue another, all the while holding his dear elf in his heart.

She sighed, and with a quick prayer, messaged the elf.

_Arya Shadeslayer?_

_That name is not necessary, Saphria; we know each other too well for it._

_Very well then, Arya. I come to ask help._

_Help?! Is Eragon alright?_

_If I said yes, would you believe me?_

_Where is he?_

_I don't know. I am completely shut out from his mind, sort of depressing. Nevermind that. I would guess that he be at the far northeast of camp. There's a small valley which separates a small piece of land from the rest of camp. My guess is that he's sitting on a rock brooding._

_I'll let you know what I find._

_Oh, Arya? Be careful, and I don't mean your safety. I know perfectly well you can defend yourself, no need to remind me. I meant careful with feelings. Yours, his, either way, be careful._

_I will…You know, I've told him sorry._

_You've told him sorry, and he's heard you, but sorry can't mend his heart, just like distance won't mend yours. I bid you luck. Goodbye._

Arya POV

Augh. That boy is always getting himself in trouble. _You could help him if you were by him more often…_No, then he would become distracted. _Or you're afraid that you will._ What?! No. That's absurd. I do not have feelings for that mere farm boy. _Then why are you going out in the middle of the night to help him?_ Because he's the only hope against the Empire. Anybody could figure that out. _Then why are you so worried for him? A little worry is fine, but you're quaking with fear at what you might see. He means more to you than you admit. _He's one of my only friends out here. _You wouldn't be like this for Nasuada, and she's your friend._ Not to the extent that Eragon is. _Right, because Eragon crosses over the line of friendship. _This really isn't what I need right now. _Admit it._ No, and there he is.

I stood on the other side of the valley. I could see him curled up in a ball on top of a rock. He looked so…sad and broken. At the sight, I could feel a twinge of guilt and pain pulling at my heart. No, No! I couldn't be feeling this. I wasn't supposed to feel. I was supposed to be nicely controlled and emotionless. _But he makes you feel because he's different…because you love him. _No. Stop. _At least admit you care for him._ I do. He's my friend. _You know what I meant._ And you know what I meant when I said to stop.

I stepped back, and with a running start, leapt over the valley and onto the other side. When I approached the stone, what I saw, I didn't like. Eragon was supposed to be alone. ALONE.

_Saphira, he's not alone! I thought you said he was alone!_

_Elf, do not take that tone with me. I never said he was alone, but yes, I assumed he was alone. Who is he with? It better be someone I approve of._

_I don't know if you approve of her, but I certainly don't. That conniving little…_

_Never. He wouldn't go off with her. He knows I disapprove of that stupid, dirty..._

…_bitch?_

_I was aiming for whore, but that works too. Break them apart. NOW._

AN: Tell me what you think! Ideas, comments, criticisms, compliments…Anything. Flames are welcome too, though I hope not to get too many…


End file.
